Brother's Conflict - A new Family
by Celestic Rose13
Summary: Akira Rose, Father of Celestic Rose, Remarries to a woman who is mother to thirteen sons! Celest is forced to live in a household with all the males. What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

**The First Night**

* * *

**I hope you guys like this. Sorry if I don't have the characters spot on, Or the words and grammer completely correct. I'm still working on devoloping my writing skills. I hope you guys like this. :)**

**I just realized there's always a flirty monk in like every anime. Inuyasha, Brother's conflict... Haha.**

* * *

Celest had just gotten dropped off at the large house in which she'd be living in for now on, due to the fact her father was getting married to the woman of this household. What she heard was that there was _only _males in this household though. Fourteen to be exact. The mother must've really tried and tried to have a girl over and over again.

The big catch in this whole wthing was the fact that there was only males in this household. No, she wasn't sexist, or manist, whatever. She just... wasn't good at interacting with people of the opposite sex as her. Actually, she isn't good at interacting with anyone, especially not without stammering, stuttering, blushing, and looking away. Celest was just timid that way.

As she walked towards the gates of the large house, she spotted two people standing affront the gates. A small, adorable boy, and a tall guy with grayish blackish hair. Made her wonder if he dyed it or had a certain deficiency that made his hair that way.

Approaching them carefully, Celest bowed politely, a honorable term of greeting up in Japan. **"Hello,"** The blonde female greated quietly before lifting her head again, blue eyes scanning over the two brothers. The tallest male standing at the gates turned towards her, **"Ah, You must be Celestic Rose, Yes?" **Like always, Celest got flustered. It was just the way she was around people. She hated it mostly, but other times she was a bit thankfful for it. Then she won't have any backstabbing friends or greif over dead friends because she can't interact right to even make friends!

**"P-please call me Celest..." **She stammered, bowing her head again, only to lift it too look over to the younger male. **"Onee-chan, Can I call you that?~" **Giggled the younger male, causing a little blush to creep onto her face, **"E-eh, Uhm."**

**"Now, now, Wataru, You're making her flustered.."** Came another voice. Turning her head once again, Celest stood straighter, confusion appearing on her face. Why was this blonde guy wearing a monk suit? **"That's my job," **The monk-dude purred, resting an arm over her shoulders and flashing a flirty grin. **"Kaname, Stop hitting on your new sister!" **Sighed the dark headed male, before sending a look of apology to the flustered girl before speaking up again in a calmer manner, obviously sensing her timid personality. **"Don't worry about him. I'm Masaomi, the eldest son, this is Wataru, the youngest son-" **He pointed down towards the smaller male, who gave a cute little smile, **"-And this is Kaname, the third son,"** Masaomi added soon after, gesturing towards the monk-guy, who kept that flirty grin on his face, **"Nice to meet you, Imouto-chan..." **Kaname teasingly whispered into her ear, obviously tickling a bit due to the fact that she quickly and abruptly pulled away.

This family was going to be a big handful. Shaking her head softly, she gave another soft smile, **"Uhm... Nice to meet you three," **Celest said in that timid and innocent tone of hers.**"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, can I show you your bedroom? Ehh? Ehhh?" **Wataru asked pleadingly, jumping up and down with excitement. Without warning, he grabbed her hand and began to lead her towards the mansion, talking about how big the house was, and how great it was to have a bigger sister. Well atleast the cute little boy wasn't a big flirt.

Soon enough the two arrived at her room, which was about as small as a dorm. It took a bit longer than expected due to Celest insisting to not take the elevator. She didn't trust elevators. In so many movies people died in them!

**"Onee-chan, this is your room!" **Announced Wataru loudly, smiling adorably. Such a cute little boy. It brought a smile to the blonde girl's face. **"You can set your stuff down and I can show you the rest of the house, Onee-chan!"**

**"We should let her rest for a while, Wataru," **Masaomi said with a gentle smile, **"Then you can show her around the house,"** With that, Wataru pouted slightly before looking back up to Celest, giving another adorable smile. So cute! **"Alright~! Onee-chan, I'll be back later!" **The young one giggled before turning and running off. Turning to Masaomi, Celest once again dipped her head, **"Thank you," **She thanked gently, **"It's perfectly fine. You seem a bit tired. How bout you take a nap?"** Suggested Masaomi. Smiling once again, Celest nodded, turning towards the bed. She had allot of stuff to unpack, but she could always do that later. Arriving at this big family had drained her for almost no reason at all. It wasn't excitement, Probably just uneasiness from being in a new house. Celest had been in the previous house for as long as she could remember.

**"There's a rough map of the house on the desk if you need to use the restroom or get a snack," **Masaomi added, dragging her out of her thoughts. **"O-oh... Thank you," **Celest repeated before walking towards the bed. With a small sigh, She took a seat down on it.

She didn't remember anything after that. She must have gone out cold like a rock. Her dream was unpleasant, sending her to wake with a jolt, breathing hard and eyes wide. A little gasp escaped her mouth whenever she heard soft knocking at the door. **"Are you alright in there, Imouto-chan?" **Purred the monk's voice. What was his name again? Oh, Yes, Kaname. **"Oh, N-no i'm fine. Just a dream," **Celest replied swiftly. Quietly, Kaname entered the room, a little concerned expression on his fae. **"Do you need me to lay with you, Imouto-chan?~"**

**"Oi oi! Kaname, What're you doing-" **A red headed male called, entering the room, just to see Kaname walking towards Celest like she was trapped prey. Celest wasn't really alarmed, well, not Kaname walking towards her like that, But she was alarmed that her classmate was here at this household. **"Hey... Aren't you that shy girl in the corner of the classroom? Celest?" **Yusuke asked, eyes slightly wide, **"I won't let a classmate be my sister! I won't accept it! Unacceptable!" **

Celest flinched slightly at his loud words, 'timid' written all over her face. **"Uhm, I-i'm sor-"** Celest began, only to be cut off by a voice nearby the stairway. **"What's with all the noise?! I'm trying to get some sleep down here!" **

Sighing quietly, Celest peered down to the ground. Looks like she was going to be the main course for today, and she wasn't very fond of attention. When a large group crowded around her, she couldn't help but get more and more flustered. She just wasn't good around people. **"I... I'm going to go to the restroom," **Mumbled the blonde queitly, gently working her way through the room before turning tail and fleeing off in a random direction.

A few seconds down the hallway, she rammed headfirst into a guy with light brown hair. Recoiling slightly, Celest put her hands to her hand, grimacing in pain, Only to be pinned against the wall moments later, brown eyes glaring down at her. **"Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you trying to get a peak at me naked?"**

* * *

**Thank you for reading all the way through chapter 1! I will try to update as frequently as I can, But I'm sick rather terribly. If I do stop updating, I'm probably just dead. Haha, Just kidding. I won't die. Although i feel like it. I hope you all had time reading this! Please leave a comment for any suggestions or anything like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Submission**

* * *

**Hey guys, Got too much creativity to spare! Plots have been running in my mind ever since the first chapter... Which wasn't very long ago.  
Thanks to all who followed the story and favorited it, and I love how nice you guys are being in the reviews! Thank you guys. :) Oh, and if you want to suggest any other animes or books to write about, I may take up on it and start off another fanfic. :) Later on during my writing, I might start doing oneshots for people as well. :D**

* * *

**"Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you trying to get a peek at me naked?" **Asked the brown-haired man, eyes narrowed into a sharp glare. She swore she recognized him from somewhere, that perfect face was definitely recognizable. **"Uh-uhm, I'm sorry, I didn't..." **Celest's eyes trailed down to the towel around his waist, a blush rising to her cheeks. Had she just rammed into a guy who just got out of the shower?! This was a terrible predicament!

**"I-I'm sorry I didn't... know... I'm sorry!" **Celest apologized quickly, looking back up to the brown haired man who had a creepy smile on his face suddenly, and a wild look in his eyes. That look worried Celest immensely. **"I know how you can make up for it. Follow me."** Without warning the man took Celest by her wrist and began dragging her down the hallway. She didn't notice until now, but he had quite pretty hair. Even though he obviously just took a shower, it looked perfect as if he'd been working on it for hours on end. Curiously, she placed her hand on his head, fluttering her eyes. As they say, curiousity killed the cat. The texture was silky smooth, it was a surprise those pins could stay in his hair.

Almost instantly the brunette male stopped, looking back at her in confusion. **"Don't mess up my hair.."** He murmured as he reached for a key in his pocket and opened the door to a room. It was about the same size as her room. Inside it wasn't tidy, nor dirty, instead somewhat average. There was movies scattered over his desk and some musical books sitting around as well. That's whenever it hit her. **"Ah, I got it, Futo Asahina, right?"** She asked, a satisfied smile on her face. **"Yes, you've heard of me right? That's why you're here, trying to see me naked!"** He said, turning towards her and slowly taking a few steps forwards, **"I'll have to punish you for that!"**

Celest took a few steps back, squeaking in surprise as she fell and landed on his bed. Futo grinned, bending down towards her when there was a soft knock at the door. **"Onii-chan? Futo? Have you seen Onee-chan? She ran off in this direction..."**Came the unmistakable voice of Wataru. No doubt Masaomi was with him. Whenever there was no answer after a while, Wataru gently opened the door. **"Onii-chan?" **

Surprisingly, it seemed like Futo had lost his footing on the wet floor, his lips now pressed against Celest's. **"Futo, What are you doing with your new sister?!"** Exclaimed a voice behind Wataru. It was Yusuke. Quickly, he pulled the two apart. **"I didn't know you were such a pervert, Futo!"**

Futo pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face. **"It was an accident, Yusuke, don't over think things," **The celebrity laughed, walking away from Celest, **"I'm going to get dressed."** With those words, Celest got up quickly, hurrying out of the room. A bright red blush was on her face, her blonde hair now sticking out more than ever along with her blue eyes. What... What the hell was that Futo guy thinking? He... He was such a weirdo! **"Uhm... S-sorry Yusuke... I got lost..." **Celest murmured quietly, looking down to the ground timidly.

**"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" **Asked Yusuke, a worried expression on his face, along with a small little blush. **"O-of course not." **She answered quickly. Like she would let someone do stuff to her.

Clearing his throat, Yusuke looked away awkwardly. **"There's dinner downstairs if you're hungry..."** He mumbled, **"Uh, I'll lead you down there so you don't get lost again..."** He offered. A small smile appeared on Celest's face, gaze softening. **"T-thank you Yusuke."**

* * *

**There was only ten people at the table**. Two of the three gone were working, while the other one, Futo, claimed that he had already eaten, but it was probably because he was just busy with his work or dwelling over the accidental kiss.  
Slowly, she and Yusuke descended down the stairs. **"H-hello-Eh!"** Celest began, only for her flip-flop to be caught on one of the stairs, and she fell. At the bottom of the staircase, a young fit man with beautiful blue eyes and black hair caught her with a small grunt. **"Are you alright?" **He asked, his eyebrows lifted and both surprise and worry as he set her down. She had such a frail body for a sixteen year old, and such an innocent face. It was hard not to worry for her.

**"Eh, Eh, Imoto-chan's a clutz? Great, maybe you can share a few 'accidental' kisses with your Onii-chan!" **One of the males at the side of the table commented, laughing lightly as he talked about himself in third person. This guy had white hair which was pretty, well... Unique. It obviously drawed her attention, and it probably drawed other people's attention as well. It was sort of odd though. Did most of the people in this family dye their hair? **"Ts-Tsubaki! She'd definitely not kiss you!"** Gasped Yusuke, taking a seat quickly.

Celest laughed quietly, almost like a cute little giggle, Before taking a seat as well. Tsubaki looked a bit confused at that, before grinning, **"Looks like Imoto-chan giggled at Onii-chan! Onii-chan loves you very much Imoto-chan!"** Tsubaki said almost teasingly as he placed his arms around her shoulders. Yusuke's eye twitched, and he got up quickly. **"T-Tsubaki stop that!"** He yelled, glaring daggers at his brother. **"Imoto-chan's not objecting~!"** Purred Tsubaki, resting his head on her shoulder.

There was a lot of flirts in this family, weren't there? It was odd... She was going to be their sister soon. Why were some of them hitting on her? Instead of blushing like normal, she just gave a little confused expression, which was still adorable likewise. Sighing, Yusuke pulled Tsubaki away from Celest, blushing softly as he sat down. Celest was to submissive to protect herself from that perverted flirt. Ukyo, the chef in this house, walked into the kitchen, finishing setting up the table before smiling down at Celest. **"Maybe next time you could help me cook?"** He asked nicely, taking the seat next to her.

Celest shook her head quickly, nervously stroking her left hand with her thumb, indicating that she probably hurt herself whenever cooking before. **"I-i wouldn't be any help... I'm terrible at cooking," **She murmured tentivaly. The last time she tried cooking, Something with wrong with the oven and caught on fire—It definately wasn't her fault! The time before that, She burnt her hand on the stove, and the t ime before that she burnt french fries down to dust. She was just terrible at cooking. **"I could always teach you,"** suggested Ukyo with that simple gentle smile before beginning to eat as the rest of the family did.

* * *

Celest must've fallen asleep waiting for everyone to finish, Because when she woke up, The white haired guy, Tsubaki, was carrying her down the hallway. **"Ohh, You're awake Imoto-chan?"** Asked Tsubaki, smiling gently. **"Hmmm..."** Celest hummed in response before fluttering her eyes closed again

As soon as he set her down on the bed, she was out cold again. The only thing she remembered was arms wrapping around her in a comforting way.

* * *

**"Onee-chan is missing! Onee-chan is missing! She isn't in her room!"**

It was eight in the morning, And Celest wasn't in her room.


End file.
